Du haut de mon coeur
by craC craK belin
Summary: sasunaru ils pensent l'un a l'autre et cette nuit ils se retrouvent enfin on ne juge pas une fic a son titre ni a son résumé!


**DISCLAMER: les persos ne sont pas a moi…**

**RATING: k même pas de lemon!**

**NOTE: ma première fic sasunaru…J'ai eu l'idée avant de lire les chaps en ligne…**

**Donc maintenant ça correspond plus trop…lol! Il y a des truc un peu bizarre mais moi dans l'ensemble je l'aime bien...elle est un peu tragique mais ça c'est mon avis personnels…**

* * *

**Du haut de mon cœur**

Sasuke du haut de la falaise, observait Naruto. L'équipe n°7 ne l'avait pas repéré.

Il avait appris que ceux-ci qui voulaient a tout prix le retrouver, c'étaient lancé a la poursuite d'Itachi. Comme Itachi cherchait Naruto il finirait bien pas tomber l'un sur l'autre un jour, il n'aurait donc plus qu'a intervenir et accomplir sa vengeance.

Fort de cette résolution, il s'était mis a suivre l'équipe n°7 et a les observés quand il pouvait. Enfin a l'observer quand il pouvait.

Il semblait seul, a part, triste…il n'aimait pas cet expression sur son visage, même s'il en était la cause.

Il tourna le dos et rejoignis ces trois compagnon de route.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto se retourna dans son lit agacé, il n'arriverait pas a dormir cette nuit.

Il soupira. Il avait reçu une chambre pour lui tout seul, Sakura voulant "approfondir ses liens avec Sai" et kakashi avait repéré une très belle jeune femme en arrivant.

Bien sûr le risque qu'Itachi surviennent n'était pas a exclure, mais l'hokage leur avait confié des émetteur pour prévenir du danger.

Il se remit sur le dos. Quelle heure était-il? Deux heure? Dix heure?

Il se leva ouvrit les volets et regarda le ciel étoilée, cet obscurité lui rappelait Sasuke…Il soupira, il avait compris il y a peu de temps que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui, il s'en était rendu compte quand c'était trop tard.

Il retourna vers son lit, laissez les volets ouvert pourrait lui coûter la vie, mais il avait un pressentiment.

Il ferma les yeux. La lune faisait entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Il le voyait même les yeux fermés. Puis tout fut noir, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre.

Il y avait une silhouette perché sur le rebord, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

" Sasuke??"

Il devait rêver, être sous l'effet d'Itachi…Ou un truc du genre.

"Oui, c'est moi….tu n'es pas très prudent…n'importe qui peut entrer."

Était-ce réellement lui? Ce chakra…oui c'était lui mais…

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu veux rentrer a konoha?

-bien sûr que non, baka!

-ne m'appelle pa…"

Il s'arrêta, leur rapport malgré l'éloignement n'avait pas changé, et ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir…parce qu'il attendait pus de Sasuke que des dispute de gamin.

"Tu devrait partir…Ce n'est pas très prudent…Sakura ou un autre peut débarquer a tout moment…

-ça m'étonnerais ils m'avaient l'air très occupés…"

Naruto ne rougit même pas de la remarque.

"Sasuke pars s'il te plait…

Il ne voulait pas le voir en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le ramener, il n'avait pas la volonté de se battre, tout cela le faisait souffrir.

Sasuke n'était pas de cet avis, il sauta de son perchoir et s'approcha du blond:

"Naruto…Tu pleure?"

les larmes s'étaient mise a couler toute seules…Naruto les essuya d'un revers de la main et répéta de sa vois tremblante:

"Sasuke, pars…"

Le brun le regarda, le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, le blond écarquilla les yeux, et se laissa aller dans cette tendresse tant espéré

Il se séparèrent, et Sasuke ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

"Tu veux vraiment que je parte?"

Sauf que le regard du blond le perturba, celui-ci semblait heureux, et triste a la fois.

"Naruto?

-Je ne veux pas…

-Quoi?

-Que tu parte encore en me laissant!"

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton désespéré en se jetant dans les bras de Sasuke.

"Naruto je n'ai pas le choix!

-On a toujours le choix!

-Je dois le tuer!

-Il est plus important que moi?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas, la réponse était non, évidemment, mais le dire au blond ne ferait qu'empirer son indécision…car oui il ne savait plus trop ou il en était, il aimait le blon…mais sa vengeance avait été sa raison de vivre pendant longtemps.

"Sasuke?

-Oui?

-Tu veux bien…être a moi…cette nuit?

-Hein?

-Juste cette nuit…"

Il regarda le blond qui l'embrassa passionnément, et s'accrocha a lui comme a sa bouée…

Doucement le brun poussa Naruto vers le lit, ils s'allongèrent et enlevèrent leurs vêtement un a un, lentement, pour découvrir et apprendre le corps de l'être aimée.

Leur geste était lent, mais rempli d'amour et de tendresse, leur baiser reflétaient leur "je t'aime"

Peu a peu le plaisir les enivrants, ils avaient cette impression commune que leur place avait toujours été ici, dans les bras de l'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto leva ses yeux azur sur ceux clos de son amants, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres murmurant un je t'aime tout bas. Il avait du mal a arrêter les larmes de couler. Un flot intarissable…

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux et regarda son blond surpris.

"Naruto pourquoi tu pleure?

-On va se quitter pour un bon bout de temps, après nan?"

Le brun lui caressa la joue:

"On sera toujours ensemble chacun dans le cœur de l'autre

-Loin des yeux, loin du cœur

-Naruto!

-C'est le proverbe! C'est pas moi…

-On surmonteras ça…

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr!"

Il l'embrassa se leva, se rhabilla, le blond le regardait, observant une dernière fois le corps.

Le brun sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre il jeta un dernier regard et un "je t'aime" au blond, et sauta dehors.

Le dit-blond renfila son caleçon, et referma les volets.

Il se recoucha et réussit à s'endormir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke l'observait de loin, encore. Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire. Il n y avait que Naruto qui l'avait repéré. Il lui offrit un sourire en retour, lui envoya un baiser, le blond fit semblant de la rattraper.

Puis ils se tournèrent le dos, et chacun retourna vers son équipe.

Un jour ils seraient de nouveau ensemble. Aucun n'en doutaient.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Ça mérite des reviews?**

**CRAC**


End file.
